


Decisions

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [29]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Light Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: EDITED“Maybe it would be better if I just gave up…”





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't posted anything. In like, a REALLY long time. I'm sorry about that - it's been rough lately, for a lot of different reasons.
> 
> I do have a question for you guys, though - if I were to create a Patreon (which would obviously include more frequent content than what I've recently been doing lately, is that something anyone would really be interested in supporting? I'm still mentally working out the details, but it's something I'm considering to help with some of the financial stress I've been under recently. So if that's something you would be interested in, let me know!

“Yang Jeongin-_ssi_?”Jeongin looked up at the sound of the school’s assistant principal called his name, motioning for him to follow the man into the school’s main conference room.Jeongin did as he was told, following the man and bowing to the teachers who were already sitting around the table.“Right… I don’t think we need introductions, since you are no longer a minor and there’s no guardian present…”

“I’m sorry I’m late…”Jeongin looked up as Bang Chan came into the room, bowing quickly to the other adults in the room before sitting next to Jeongin.Jeongin felt himself instantly relax slightly at the sight of the older man; he had been worried that Chan wouldn’t make it in time for the meeting, and that he would be stuck doing this completely on his own.“My name is Bang Chan.I’m Jeongin-_ah_’s group leader.”

Jeongin could see that his math teacher wasn’t pleased with the fact that there was someone else there to back him up.“Jeongin-_ssi _is an adult… he doesn’t need a parent or guardian present,” the man replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He’s also been dealing with post-concussion syndrome for the past several months, and he asked me if I would come today to make sure that everyone understands what that’s doing to him,” Chan replied.

“I’d like for him to stay,” Jeongin added. 

“If Jeongin-_ssi_ wants him to be here, then it’s his right to have Bang Chan-_ssi_ here,” the assistant principal replied.“Under the circumstances, I think that it may have been a wise decision on Jeongin-_ssi_’s part.This is a difficult conversation that we need to have, and given the nature of his condition it may be best to have another person he trusts in the room…”

Jeongin took a deep breath, nodding.He knew exactly what the conversation was about, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for it.Jeongin’s teachers had called a meeting to determine what they were going to do about the fact that he was failing most of his classes; the end of the school year and Jeongin’s college entrance exams were both quickly approaching, and it had become obvious that he wasn’t going to be ready for the test.Whether or not he could even pass the year and graduate was still up in the air, but Jeongin knew that it wasn’t looking good for him.

Introductions were made quickly, more for Chan’s benefit than anything else, before Jeongin’s homeroom teacher passed over a printout of Jeongin’s current grades in all of his classes to actually start the meeting.“I’m not sure how aware you are of Jeongin-_ssi_’s current grades, Bang Chan-_ssi_.Since returning from being out to recover from his injuries, Jeongin-_ssi_’s grades have dropped dramatically,” the woman began.Jeongin normally liked Mrs. Kim, but in that moment he wished that she wasn’t so straight-forward about everything.“Even his grades in English, where he was doing exceptionally well thanks to the influence of your group, have dropped significantly.His math grade seems to have taken the hardest hit…”

Jeongin watched as Chan nodded, looking at the numbers in front of him.“We’ve been trying to help him as much as possible, but Innie is still struggling with his memory,” Chan replied.“He’s been working with a neurologist and a therapist to develop coping strategies, but he’s even been struggling with remembering those at times…”Jeongin couldn’t help feeling a little guilty as he remembered forgetting his keys and smashing his phone less than a week earlier.He’d missed two days of school from being sick after that, which had only pushed him even further behind.

“Quite frankly, I don’t see the point in having this conversation for a boy who obviously doesn’t care enough about his education to put forth the effort…”Jeongin felt the tears stinging in his eyes at his math teacher’s words.The older man had decided not long after Jeongin’s initial absence to recover from his concussion that it was laziness, not an actual medical condition, causing Jeongin to struggle.Even with assistance from some of his classmates - and Seungmin when he had the time - Jeongin just didn’t understand what was going on in class for more than a few minutes after the teacher finished his instructions, and sometimes his own notes didn’t even make sense to him when he tried to go back and figure out what he was supposed to be doing.

Jeongin knew almost immediately that Chan wasn’t happy with the teacher’s words.Thankfully, the assistant principal seemed to pick up on that fact and intervened before Chan could say a word.“Mr. Park, I hardly think that such a harsh criticism is warranted in this situation…” the man began.

“No… I’m sick of these young Idols getting special treatment because they can’t hack it….” the teacher began.

“Before his accident, Jeongin-_ah_ was in class every day we didn’t have schedules that conflicted, and he was maintaining As and Bs,” Chan interrupted, jumping to Jeongin’s defense before the man could continue.“For the majority of the time he’s been struggling, he’s been on hiatus from the group so that he can focus on his recovery and catching up here at school…”

“And I see that he’s invited you here to make excuses for him…”

“Mr. Park!That’s enough.”Jeongin couldn’t help jumping slightly at the harsh tone in the administrator’s voice, unused to hearing the man raise his voice at anyone - especially not a teacher.“You seem to be the only one here unwilling to understand that Jeongin-_ssi_’s situation is unique… I would suggest you either keep your opinions to yourself, or you excuse yourself before you say something that might get you into trouble.”

“The purpose of this meeting is to figure out what’s best for Jeongin-_ssi_ in this situation, because he is continuing to struggle academically due to his continued issues with his memory,” Mrs. Kim commented, clearly trying to take control of the meeting again.“The truth is, Jeongin-_ssi_ is incredibly close to failing the year.We all thought that he would be able to recover and come back in time to pass, but the longer we wait to face this fact, the less likely it becomes that he will be able bring his grades up to passing.”

Jeongin closed his eyes at the woman’s words.He’d been afraid to hear someone else say what he’d already figured out several weeks earlier; Jeongin had tried his best to turn things around, but no matter how hard he worked things just wouldn’t come together.Jeongin was at least glad that Chan was sitting next to him, as the older man took his hand and squeezed it again.“We were afraid that might be the case,” Chan replied, sighing.“What are the options, exactly?”

“For starters, I think I speak for everyone when I say that it would be in Jeongin-_ssi_’s best interests to not sit the college entrance exams next month.”Jeongin looked up at his English teacher’s words.While he had known that the exam was less than a month away, he hadn’t even really thought about the fact that he might need to be pulled from taking the test.“Not only is he struggling with learning new materials, but some of the skills he was doing well with immediately prior to his accident have slipped away from him… and if he doesn’t graduate, it would be useless, anyway.Most of us agree that taking away that added stress could be beneficial for Jeongin-_ssi_ right now.”

Jeongin felt Chan squeeze his hand again, pulling his attention.“Innie?”

Jeongin nodded slowly.He knew that _most_ of his teachers actually wanted what was best for him, even if Mr. Park had been less than helpful over the past few months.And if he was being honest with himself, Jeongin could see their point in suggesting that he skip the exam.“I’m okay with that,” he replied.

“What about the remainder of the school year?” Chan asked, turning back to the teachers.“Is there any chance of him graduating this school year?”

“The chances are slim,” Mrs. Kim replied, sighing.“Even his first term grades suffered due to his injuries… he did pass that term, but it would be extremely difficult for Jeongin-_ssi_ to bring up his current grades to the point of passing.”

Jeongin closed his eyes, looking down at his lap.“Maybe it would be better if I just gave up…” Jeongin commented softly.

Chan squeezed Jeongin’s shoulder gently.“You can always try again next school year…” the man began.

“Would another year even make a difference?” Mr. Park scoffed.

“Mr. Park.Leave.”Jeongin was surprised by the administrator’s abrupt interruption of the conversation.

“We’re all thinking it…” the math teacher began.

“No, we aren’t,” Mrs. Kim replied.“Some of us understand that serious head injuries take time to recover from, and that stress and overwork can extend that time.Please, Mr. Park… we would like to continue the meeting, but you are no longer welcome to participate.”

Jeongin stared at the table as the man slowly made his way out of the room, doing his best to avoid making eye contact or do anything else that might set the math teacher off again.He sighed, closing his eyes as the door closed behind the man.“Is there any way he can be taken out of Mr. Park’s class, at least?” Chan asked, once the math teacher was gone.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Park is the only person currently teaching the senior level maths,” the assistant principal replied, sighing.“I’ll have to talk with the remainder of the administration staff to see what we can do about the situation…”

“Maybe it would be best if I just withdrew…” Jeongin began, looking down at his lap.He didn’t want to see the concern on Chan’s face at his words, although he could tell that the leader was upset by the way Chan squeezed his shoulder.“I’m so tired, _hyung_… maybe if I just take a break and come back to try again next year….”

“Innie…” Chan began.

“No, _hyung_.I’m serious,” Jeongin replied, turning towards the older man.He could see that Chan was concerned by what he was saying.“It’s too much… it’s been too much for a while, but I haven’t wanted to admit it.I think this is what I need to do.”

Chan nodded at Jeongin’s words.“Okay.If that’s what you think is best, then I’m with you,” Chan replied.

***

Jeongin didn’t like team meetings in their living room when they were about him.But he knew that this was important; his members needed to know what was going on, to understand why he wasn’t going to be going to school or taking the college entrance exams that year.As frustrated as he was with everything going on, Jeongin knew that this wasn’t only going to affect him.

“So… you had a meeting at Innie’s school this afternoon, right?” Hyunjin asked Chan, once everyone was settled in around the sofa.The elder man had sat down next to Jeongin, cuddling up to his side and pulling Jeongin close as though he already knew Jeongin needed his support.Hyunjin always seemed to know when Jeongin was struggling, and it was obvious that Hyunjin had already figured out something was wrong.“What’s going on?”

“I’m failing,” Jeongin replied, looking up at the others.They all seemed shocked by his news, other than Chan himself.Jeongin wasn’t sure why it was so shocking; Jeongin hadn’t tried to hide the fact that he was struggling with his schoolwork.“It… it isn’t hopeless, but it’s all just too much right now.So I withdrew myself from school for the rest of the school year…”

“Innie…” Changbin began, moving to put a hand on Jeongin’s knee.

“It’s okay,” Jeongin interrupted, shaking his head.“I’m okay.I can finish high school later, go to college later.When things are less overwhelming.When I can do everything without feeling like I can’t keep my head above water.”

There was a prolonged silence, before Jeongin felt Hyunjin pulling him into a tight hug.Jeongin couldn’t help giving into the overwhelming desire to cling to the older man, who was doing his best to comfort Jeongin.“It will be okay, because we’re going to be here for you,” Hyunjin commented.

“Jinnie is right - whatever you need, we’re going to take care of you,” Minho commented, moving to sit on the table directly in front of Jeongin and squeezing his other knee.“You’re our baby brother, Innie.We love you.And we want what’s best for you, just like we’ve always said…”

“All any of us want is for you to be okay,” Felix added, from his place across the room.Jeongin nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

“So… what do we do now?” Seungmin asked softly, moving closer so that he could rub Jeongin’s back as well. 

“For starters, we’re going to take care of Innie,” Chan replied softly.“Everything else, we’ll figure out as it comes up.I’m going to take Innie to talk to the company tomorrow about what’s going on, and what Innie has decided to do.And that we all support his decision to take the rest of the school year off for the sake of his mental health.”

“I still need to tell my parents…” Jeongin began, starting to get up.

“Do you want me to talk to them?” Minho asked.“I can explain what’s been going on, that you’ve been struggling the past few months…”

“I need to be the one to tell them,” Jeongin replied, shaking his head.“But… would you stay with me?I know that they aren’t going to be happy, but I don’t know just how badly that conversation is going to go…”

“I can do that,” Minho confirmed.“Why don’t we get you something to eat first, and then we can figure out what you’re going to say to your parents.” 

Jeongin nodded, thankful for the older man’s offer to help him through something that he knew was going to be difficult.“Thank you, _hyung_.”


End file.
